Redemption
by Cokocoko
Summary: SSHG- Can Severus get Hermione's trust again?-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine

It was dark and cold night. A man with a hood stood outside a small house. He looked at the doorknob. Should he have knocked the door? He hesitated for a moment. Stepping backward, he apparated. He appeared on his living room

Spinner End's

Only this house which his muggle father left him. It was a small house near rundown area. His muggle father who had beaten his mother for years until the death took her life, he thought bitterly. Taking a bottle of firewhisky, he sat on the old settee. He had promised himself to be a good man, to be a better man than his father at least. Yet he had broken it. He was ashamed by himself. He had been hurting the woman he loved. She was broken now. He wasn't ready enough to face her. So, he didn't knock her door. But, he decided to gain her trust. He would make sure that she was his again. Although he had to endanger his life, he would do it. He would do anything to get her. It was his mission.

Ps; I know it is very short.. but please review if you read this story..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 2

The war was end several months ago. Voldemort had been defeated. The maniac only made his relationship with Hermione worse, he thought angrily. Then, he looked an owl which he recognized as one of Hogwarts's owl flying through his window and dropped a letter.

Severus,

Meet me at 11 o'clock at Three Broomsticks. There's something I want talk about.

Minerva

Looking at the clock, he prepared himself, late wasn't in his dictionary. After taking a bath, he stood in front of mirror. He looked like a shit he thought himself. After the final battle, he hadn't cut his hair and shaved. He only thought about Hermione lately. Not he cared about other people' comments about his appearance, but he casted a quick spell to make his hair shorter at the end. Then, he apparated to Hogsmade. He was rather uncomfortable walking on public, some people still labeled him as a Death Eater and didn't know that actually he had been spied for years for the light side. The Order members had testified for him, so he wasn't prisoned.

Opening the Three Broomsticks's door, he noticed Minerva sat near the window.

'Minerva', greeting Severus

Minerva glanced, ' Severus, please sit down! Rosmerta, two hot meads, please.'

Madam Rosmerta came with two hot glasses of mead and put them on the table.

'So, what do you want to talk about?', Severus asked

'I want you to teach potion again', she said to the point

'Are you crazy? , Do you think parents won't complain that their children are taught by ex-Death Eater?'.

' You don't have to worry about that, I will make it clear that you are on light side.' Then she continued,' We need you, Severus'

' I'll consider it'. He meant it

'Thank you. I still feel a great sorrow you know.' She said sadly. 'Many people have lost their family. The final battle has been leaving a great impact.'

Although Gryffindor and Slytherin had been famous for their rivalry, Severus and Minerva had become good friends.

'And what make me sad the most is Hermione', she continued,' Poor girls have refused to talked to anyone, even Harry and Ron. I don't know what happen to her, but she has been lifeless since the final battle', she brushed away her tears with handkerchief.

Severus couldn't say anything. He didn't expect Minerva would talk about her. His heart wrenched in pain. Nobody knew that he and Hermione had been in a relationship before, they had kept it as a secret. He felt guilty. He was the one who broke her.

After meeting Minerva, he went home and contemplated Minerva's offer. Should he be teaching again? At the end, he decided to accept the offer, it was not healthy for him to yearn for Hermione everyday. He needed something else to do while he made a plan to talk to Hermione again. Then, he wrote on a parchment that he agreed to teach and sent it with his beautiful white owl. The owl was given by Hermione as a christmas present for him last year. After several minutes the owl came back with Minerva's reply, she thanked him because he had agreed.

September came, Severus packed his things then apparated to Hogwarts . His head ached thinking about how many dunderheads he had to teach this year. He was walking through one of quite corridors when suddenly he collided with someone. He looked at the person, then he froze.

Hermione.

Review please.. i want to know about your opinion..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 3

Severus's heart began beating faster and Hermione's eyes widened. But, before Severus could talk to her, she had run away swiftly. What the hell Hermione doing at Hogwarts? Hadn't Minerva told him that Hermione didn't want to interact with others? Then, Severus went to headmistress's room. He had to talk to Minerva.

'Why is she here?', Severus said directly

Minerva frowned. ' Who is 'she' do you mean?'

'Miss Granger, you said she didn't want to do anything and go out from her house.'

'Ah, Hermione has agreed to become librarian replacing Madam Pince. I think it's good for her so she can recover slowly. But, the stubborn girl still doesn't want to tell me who has hurt her that much.

'I see'

'Severus, why do you ask? Do you know something?'

'Of course not' he lied dismissing the conversation

Fortunately, Minerva believed him. Of course, Severus had been spying Voldemort for years. It was easy only lying to her. Then, he retired to his chamber.

"I trust you with all my heart, Severus" , " How could you..." Hermione cried

Her last words and cry had been haunting him everyday. Severus pondered as he drinking firewhisky

Hermione ran faster than she could remember. She didn't want Severus saw her crying. She wanted to forget him. She ran to astronomy tower and sat by the window. It was hurt to see his face again Why was he here? If I had known, I wouldn't have agreed to Minerva's offer, Hermione thought. I still love him but...

The students soon arrived at Hogwarts fulling the four long tables. The first year students seemed bewitched by the decoration. The candles lit above and the stars shining. They queued to be called by Professor Sprout. She had been chosen as a deputy headmistress after the war. After the selection ended, Minerva stood and began to speech.

'Welcome to Hogwarts for the first year and welcome back for the rest of you. I hope this year all of us can work together as one team and banish our differences. We must help to stabilized our world so we can live in peace in the future..', She gave them motherly smile.

'I want to give you several announcement. Professor Snape will teach potion and become the Head of Slytherin again'. The slytherins were applausing while the first year looking scared. Severus enjoyed looking their expression actually.

'And one more, Madam Pince has retired so Miss Hermione Granger will become the librarian.'

Severus noticed Hermione wasn't here. Was she still shocked from this afternoon incident?

'But, she is ill right now.', she continued, 'Now all of you can back to your dormitory for rest. Prefects will lead the way.'

The next morning

Severus looked at his schedule, Slytherin – Gryffindor sixth year double potion. This day would be longer than he thought.

After teaching, Severus got head-ache because the immature kids he taught. He had a break for two hours so he decided to go to the library. He needed to clear several things between Hermione and him.

Severus entered the library and noticed Hermione was sitting stiffly reading a thick book. She was looked paler than yesterday. Severus shrugged off his nervousness then greeting

'Good afternoon, Miss Granger'

I know not much happened in this short chapter.

I will try hard for the next chapter.^-^


End file.
